


Maneki Neko

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, First Kiss, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Over time Gregory Lestrade has been gifted several Japanese Lucky Cats. He has one of all the major colors sans the one he now wants the most. He has to learn sometimes one needs to give to receive.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Maneki Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: bag

Sergeant Gregory Lestrade sat in his office, working late one evening. Paperwork was still paperwork, even if much of it was computerized these days. He took off his glasses and lifted his tired eyes from the computer screen to give them something of a break when they happened upon the colorful collection of small bags on a shelf. A small group of gifts received over the years that formed a collection. He knew that depending on what websites you research a person can get different meanings for the colors and properties. He preferred to think on them in relation to the spirit in which he thought they were given. He had not thought about them in a long time. He marveled at them as he realized the timing of each in his life.

He had received the first one years ago as a surprise gift.

Greg walked into his precinct for shift when the desk sergeant handed him a small gift bag that had been left for him. Inside was a small bag of red silk. He opened it to reveal a small blue _Maneki Neko,_ colloquially known in the western world as The Japanese Lucky Cat. “Good Luck” was typed on the card attached, but no identification as to the giver. He considered the gift timely as he was scheduled to take a promotional exam the next day. He figured he could use all the luck he could get and placed the cat, still in the bag, on his desk. A short time later he was officially a detective inspector with the Metropolitan Police. He teasingly gave the cat a fond pet on the head as a thank you. After a while he forgot about it.

He received the second lucky cat a few years later during an investigation. As he spoke with the boutique owner he accidentally knocked the gold cat from the counter, but luckily managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Apparently, it was the fourth cat to have fallen that week no matter where she placed it on the counter. She put it in an orange silk bag and emphatically insisted that he take it. Greg put it in his coat pocket to not offend her so he could continue with his questioning. He was at his desk when he found it in his pocket later. Still in the bag, he placed it on his desk with the first cat and forgot about it as well. A few days later, he purchased a couple of scratch offs on a whim and was surprised when both hit. They were not huge amounts, but nicely over four digits when combined. Greg came home early to celebrate his minor windfall only to walk in on his wife and the PE teacher. In the end his win turned out to be what was needed to cover the costs of moving and his divorce.

The next lucky cat came from John Watson. Greg had not known they came in other colors. The divorce that should have been finalized within six months was now in its eighth for some unfathomable reason. He and John had tried out a new pub that had opened recently and were headed back to NSY to pick up some cold case files for Sherlock. John stepped into a store while Greg chose to wait outside and have a smoke. John emerged and presented Greg with a black _Maneki Neko,_ as a bad joke that the two semi-inebriated men found hilarious once John explained its purpose. The black cat in a yellow bag joined the others on a shelf in his office. Greg had forgotten all about the cat when the finalized divorce came through days later.

Over time two others were added:

When Greg had caught a nasty flu that didn’t want to let go; Phillip Anderson gifted him with a red lucky cat in a green bag.

The white lucky cat in a blue bag came via Sally Donovan. She had noticed that Greg had been in a semi-moody state the past few months. She gave it to him as a Christmas present in the hope that whatever it was bothering him would get better in the New Year.

As with all the previous _Maneki Neko,_ he put them and their bags on a shelf and forgot about them.

Greg took each one down, placed it on his desk and remembered about them.

The blue cat of education and studies gave him good luck in his exam and his promotion to detective inspector. The gold wealth and prosperity cat gave him enough funds so that the costs of the divorce did not affect his finances harshly. The black cat, though given in dark humor, was the perfect thing to ward away the bad spirits that had caused delays and allowed the finalization of his divorce to come through. He had felt so much better seemingly within hours of receiving the red cat when he had been so sick he was contemplating going to a surgery. Upon receipt of each cat his circumstances changed within a few hours to a few weeks of receiving them.

Even the white lucky cat. The cat that represented overall happiness. Greg had a comfortable enough life, a job he enjoyed; most days. His parents and siblings were fine. And he had friends – even good ones. He was happy, but he was missing one thing in his life, love.

No that was not quite true. Gregory had much love to give for a certain someone. What he did not have was that love returned. Though, to be fair, that certain someone did not know.

It was an absolutely crazy thought, but Greg felt it was because he had yet been gifted the one cat he wanted. The pink lucky cat. The _Maneki Neko_ that was supposed to bring love and romance. As he looked at the lucky cats and their respective bags, he knew it was the last color and he wanted it. He wanted all the hope, however foolish, that upon receipt it would come to fruition as had the others. He inwardly sighed. He suspected it has not happened yet because he wanted it so badly for himself.

“You know, I’ve always wondered about your collection…” a smooth voice broke into his thoughts.

Mycroft Holmes. The reason Greg was not in the pink.

“Yeah? What about it?” Greg looked up at the man and bit down hard on the bittersweet smile that threatened at the sight of the man in his pinstripe bespoke three-piece suit and pocket watch glory. Sweet because Mycroft was back in London after a three-week business trip. Bitter because of course Mycroft would be wearing a soft pink tie, with a soft pink and deep purple coordinating pocket square just when Greg was being maudlin over not having the pink _Maneki Neko_.

Greg motioned to a chair in front of his desk in invitation.

“Luck, wealth, wards against evil, health and happiness.” Mycroft entered the office and closed the door behind him. He placed his coat, the ever-present umbrella and a bag he carried in an adjacent chair before he took a seat, “You have all the popular colors but one. Why is that?”

This was a very relaxed Mycroft. One that Greg has only learned of in the past couple of years or so as their association developed into a true friendship. Yes, he was very much the prim proper stand-offish Mycroft Holmes that can terrorize with a mere arch of a brow if so desired. But over time Greg got to see this other part of Mycroft. Greg was able to see _him_. He got to see the man, called Iceman for a reason, who loved his family dearly. No, he did not lavish affection on them, that was not Mycroft’s way, but he saw how he loved his parents and his brother. Greg got to see the cutting wit laced with droll humor. He got to see the near carefree Mycroft before him now, who reached up and loosened his tie, then opened a button on his shirt. There were no words in how happy it made Greg feel that Mycroft could allow himself to be so relaxed around him.

“Do you not wish such for yourself, Gregory?”

Greg is surprised by the question. It was not something Mycroft normally cared for to ask about.

Very few people really knew the mysterious Mycroft Holmes, but the very few that did, and Greg considered himself very lucky to be among those very few, knew Mycroft Holmes was not a man for sentimental feelings. Mycroft, in fact, was quite vocal on how he held all notions of romantic attachments with disdain. It had taken nearly a decade of knowing each other just to become friends. Mycroft’s ‘caring is not an advantage’ mantra is the reason Greg has never admitted to anyone he has feelings for the man. Not that it mattered, for even if Mycroft Holmes was the sentimental type, Greg knew a posh upper-class man like Mycroft would have no interest in returning the affections of a semi-rough everyday man like himself. Yes, Gregory knew himself to be a very capable and well-respected officer within the Metropolitan police force, but Mycroft in his minor government position, that was anything but minor in actuality was… so much more. Such diverse spheres as theirs do not intertwine.

Though surprised by the question, Greg does not sense any of the usual hidden sneers or sense of some mockery about to burst forth from those posh lips as is Mycroft’s wont in such conversations, so he answers.

“I know such is not your thing, but yes, I do wish such for myself. Very much so.” Greg admitted, “But I did not buy any of these for myself. Call it sentiment or superstition, but these are things that have been wished for me just when I needed them even if I myself didn’t know it yet.”

“You think if you purchase one for yourself it will not happen since it is self-serving. And asking someone to get it for you breaks the organic nature of the gift giving. It is equally self-serving and will equally nullify its chances. You wish to be gifted with the only color you do not have in the _Maneki Neko_ and in the color of the receptacles.”

Greg arched a brow. He has had years to be used to Mycroft deducing his brain so easily. It was a constant effort to not accidentally let the man pick open his heart and see that Mycroft himself was the one firmly entrenched within.

“Why are you here Mycroft?” he asked instead not willing to answer.

“Because your mobile’s GPS indicated such. I am not one for wasted gestures. Knocking on the door of your flat would not have proven fruitful in the endeavor of seeing you.” Mycroft raised his own brow, as both men knew Greg dodged a response.

“You… wanted to see… me?” Greg asked surprised yet again.

“I did just say as much, do try and keep up.”

“Okaaaay. _WHY_ did you want to see me?”

“Can anyone complete the design? Or did you have someone specific in mind?”

Gregory’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated how they both just dodged answering probing questions around each other.

“Both…” Greg answered as he reached into a drawer. “I was going to give this to you at dinner before you left but I was called on a new murder case and you had to leave for your business trip.”

Greg pulled out a small bright purple silk bag and gave it to Mycroft. “This is for you.”

He knew Mycroft knew what it would be. Mycroft slowly opened the bag to reveal a _Maneki Neko_ in pink.

He cradled it in his hand delicately as a finger traced over its features. “It has a bell! And both paws are up!”

“Yes, it does.” Greg smiled warmly at the look of incredulousness on Mycroft’s face.

“You wish for me to have love in my life?” Mycroft asked; vividly stunned by the gesture, “Why? Would you wish such a thing for me? I… I… I don’t…understand.”

“You don’t think you deserve love!” Gregory blinked in sudden epiphany.

“No! No! It’s not that…” Mycroft lovingly held the porcelain cat. “I’ve told you caring is not an advantage. I have made myself abundantly clear on my opinions on love. I am a hard man to know; even harder to love. I would not want anyone to suffer for the likes of me. I know who I am!”

Gregory looked at Mycroft; watched how he tenderly held the lucky cat and knew better. He had to find a way to say what he wanted without giving himself away.

“I fell in love with someone, Mycroft.” Greg started slowly, carefully. “It made me realize one of the best parts of love is not only the joy of receiving it, but that we get to give it. I want that for you Mycroft. I want love to find you, and I want you to know the joy of being able to give it.”

“You… love someone?” Mycroft looked to him then. An expression crossed Mycroft’s face: disappointment and hurt. It was fleeting, but Greg knew he saw it.

Greg all but felt the chill as Mycroft backed away. He pulled himself into the cold Iceman persona he showed to the world. And just like that, the relaxed Mycroft that took seat in his office a few moments ago was gone.

“Who is the lucky…person?” Mycroft asked. Greg heard the faint quiver in Mycroft’s voice on that last word as the pink _Maneki Neko_ was carefully returned to the purple bag and then placed on the desk with the others.

Gregory worried his lip as he pondered the sudden change in behavior. The epiphany from earlier expanded and he could not hide the smile that graced his features now.

“That is a very lucky person indeed to bring forth such a smile.” Mycroft said archly as he buttoned his shirt.

“God, I really am as slow as your brother derides at times…” Greg said softly to himself as he stood and walked around to Mycroft’s side of the desk and stopped in front of him. He moved Mycroft’s hand away from fixing his tie, “I’m going to make a deduction, Mycroft Holmes. And if I’m correct you’re going to be honest and tell me.”

It was not a question, both men knew it. Mycroft nodded.

“You just got back from a three-week business trip and you’re here to see me. You ask about the _Maneki Neko_ , specifically about the only one that I do not have.” Greg gestured to the lucky cats on the desk, “I suspect you were going to call to ask me to dinner first but decided you wanted, no _needed_ to see me. You still would have asked about dinner still, but were sidetracked by the sight of the cats. You were going to bring up the cats in conversation at dinner, but with me already having them out on my desk, it gave you the perfect segue. You’re the one who said to me that the universe is rarely so lazy, Mycroft. _Maneki Neko_ are nice talismans. And while my gift to you is honest and its wishes true, it was in fact very self-serving.” Greg saw the moment when Mycroft’s brilliant mind mentally sailed past his. Mycroft slowly stood as Greg continued, “I see you, Mycroft. I see you know now that I just gave my pink _Maneki Neko_ of love to the very lucky person who brought forth such a smile. I now deduce that person has a reciprocal gift.”

When Greg finished Mycroft reached over to the other chair, opened the bag he had brought in with him and then presented Gregory with its sole content: A deep purple and soft pink bag that matched Mycroft’s pocket square perfectly.

Greg carefully opened the bag and pulled out the lucky cat with a bell and both paws up whose soft pink hue matched Mycroft’s tie.

“You were absolutely right about everything except dinner tonight. Yes, I tracked your phone and knew you were here, but I understand your job. I did not want to assume that because you were at the office that you were free. Had I called, you could have said no to seeing me and that would not do. This way I was merely dropping off a gift to join the others you have. We could make dinner arrangements for another day and I would have been on my way at least having met my objective – to simply see you. I’ve been gone three weeks. Yes, I needed to see you. I most certainly was not expecting…” Mycroft picked up the pink lucky cat from the desk and took it out the bag, “…this. You see _me_.” 

The two men smile at their respective lucky cats.

“I think we’re doing more than just seeing each other now, Mycroft, are we not?” Greg asked gently.

“We’re not just seeing each other; I believe we’re finally observing.” Mycroft agreed.

“Still think love is a vice?” Greg teased.

“Oh, it is most definitely a vice,” Mycroft grinned, “but as far as vices go, it’s not one I think I’ll mind.”

“I guess the cats are out of the bag then…” Greg leaned forward, his intent silently spoken.

“I think they are…” Mycroft concurred as he leaned forward with his own silent intent.

The two pink _Maneki Neko_ barely, just barely, made it safely to the desk as hands touched, and lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read a sort of Part II from John and Sherlock's POV as witnesses [Out of the Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099925)


End file.
